Girlish Nonsense
by ElspethElf
Summary: Midsummer - do you know, I'd fair forgotten? Maybe I'll look in a pond along the way and find out who my true love will be.' Four years earlier, Daine did just that - with interesting results.


Somehow, what was planned as an evening working on Seven Sins, resulted in the product of this. I have no idea how it happened, but will accept it as the strange ways of my strange mind.

I'm going to make Girlish Nonsense a story parallel to Caught, because they focus on the events of midwinter/summer for Daine during the time of Wild Magic.

This is a purely light-hearted story.

Please feel free to post reviews, and I would really appreciate CCs.

* * *

**Girlish Nonsense **by **ElspethElf**

* * *

Blue-grey eyes and a stubborn chin stared frustratedly into shadowy, black water that was now so still, every curl falling across her face could be seen in minute details. Nevertheless, Daine still had to squint into its inky depth as the rapidly darkening sky told her she really should be getting back to the Palace.

_With food and people,_ she thought, exasperate, _as _any_ midsummer festivals should be celebrated!_

Instead, she was out in the field, placed uncomfortably on all fours whilst peering ridiculously into the pond.

'This is what comes from talking to Miri for so long,' she growled to herself, shaking one leg to free tense muscles. She should have known better than let herself get talked into this…she struggled for the right words…this… _girlish nonsense!_

'It would be fun,' Miri's dancing eyes had told her, daring her to refuse. 'All girls do it at midsummer.'

If she was anything to go by, the girl was an expert at persuasion. Daine couldn't help but to be quickly swept up by her friend's excitement over the festivities.

It was – apparently – a custom all girls followed to look into a pond on midsummer's day to see the image of their true love. It was, also, best done alone and in the night, where silence, darkness and secrecy added up to the intended atmosphere.

Daine's cynical attitude mixed with just a speckle of curiosity made Miri all the more determined for her to try it out, thus explaining why the wildmage now crouched clumsily in the damp earth looking expectantly, if not a little accusingly, at the pond.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' she whispered to the water, feeling foolish and decidedly glad for the dark that concealed her flush.

It was silly. Her rational mind refused to accept this childish belief, but a far away, tiny part of her pulsed with excitement. If she looked hard enough…if she could just see…

A faint rustle in the leaves made her jump. Getting up abruptly, she peered into the clearing. Squinting, she saw nothing but the whispering leaves.

'This is getting fair stupid. I should go back.' Her mouth said these words but her body promptly returned to the clear surface of the pond. Stormy eyes grim with determination gazed into the inky mirror, searching the secretive surface for a sign.

Any sign.

'Come on…reveal him – whoever he is,' she murmured, urging the water. Her own face she saw clearly: eyes narrowed, mouth closed stubbornly in concentration, but there was no trace of the love of her life.

'I don't mean to rush you pond, but my legs are getting that tired.' She winced, sheepish. Talking to animals was one thing, but even the Graveyard Hag would raise an eyebrow at her current converser.

A sound. Daine stilled to listen for it. The water surface rippled once, then settled back once again. About to give up in defeat, Daine's heart gave a skip of fright as long nose, dark eyes and full, sensitive mouth making up a face she knew _very _well appeared on the water.

She stared down at Numair's image in bewilderment, struggling with herself.

He did not seem to be looking up at her from the water like she had imagined. Instead, as she examined the vision longer, it appeared that _he_ was looking down at _her_.

There was a confused silence – and then;

'Lost something, Magelet?'

Daine yelled, her body jerking violently. Visions didn't speak!

Nor did they hold her by her arms as she steadied herself. Scrambling from all fours, she wheeled around to see her teacher peering first at her, and then into the water, seemingly puzzled.

'Miri said you'd be out here,' he said, his quizzical eyes scrutinizing. 'That girl has had _far_ too much drink. I could barely make out her words over her giggles.'

Helping her stand, he indicated the path that led to the Palace.

'Do you want to go back now? Or is your womanhood ritual still unfinished?'

'My…_what?_' Daine spluttered.

'I'm just quoting Miri, Magelet.' Numair replied calmly, but turned away for a brief second, no doubt hiding a smile.

Daine glared at her mage friend, her irritation apparently wasted on his cheery mood for he draped an arm around her shoulders, and said, 'Don't sulk now, Daine. The others are getting ready for a dance, and as Jon insists upon contributions from everyone, I want you to share the humiliation with me.'

He was rewarded by a poke at his ribs. 'I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer, Master Salmalín,' Daine retorted, smiling despite herself. 'My dancing skills are fair too advanced for you.'

She heard Numair chuckle, and felt his arm around her tighten comfortably. 'In that case, I'll go tell Jon that I can't dance either, because my partner doesn't think I'm ready to be seen.'

'You do that,' she replied, grinning.

As they reached the palace, rich scents of food and laughter, and the beginning notes of music drifted across the warm air.

They hastened their footsteps.


End file.
